


Smells Like Comfort

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [119]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Sharing Clothes, choose your own interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: “Would it be all right if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you.” with either patton, virgil or remus 💛 (I picked Virgil and paired him up with Logan in the end!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Smells Like Comfort

“Come again?” Logan asks, blinking at Virgil. The other side shifts his weight from foot to foot in the kitchen doorway. 

“Would it be all right if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you,” Virgil repeats. It gets the same blank stare as the first time he’d said it, and he’s starting to look nervous. 

Logan shakes himself back to the present, rubbing the back of his head uncertainly. “I appear not to have misheard. Are you sure? Did you not mean to ask Patton, perhaps? Or Roman? They have vastly more appealing clothing, I believe. And, forgive me but I can’t parse why you would desire to have an item that smells like me.” His hands flutter in the air, bewildered by the unusual request. 

Virgil sighs, looking at his fuzzy socks. “It’s calming. It’s like, lavender and peppermint. Like the cleanest, most peaceful, but also plain, smell, you know?”

Logan does not know. He starts to blush faintly, wondering why he’s so affected by this description of, of his _smell_ , apparently. Virgil just attempts a smile. 

“I’ll just go.”

“No!” Logan drops the pencil he’s holding as he lunges forwards. “I, apologise, if I gave you the impression I wasn’t willing to oblige your request. I was merely, ah, startled by it. If you’d like to come with me, I can offer you a few options.”

He heads out of the kitchen, checking to see Virgil following on his heels. And as they ascend the stairs he has to ask; “lavender and peppermint?”

Virgil’s answering grin is as enthusiastic as it is sheepish. 


End file.
